Magic: Oath of the Gatewatch Booster Box Opening 1!
Jared has two Magic: Oath of the Gatewatch Booster boxes, and opens them on a livestream. Synopsis Jared has two expansion packs of Magic: Oath of the Gatewatch. These just came out today, and Jared had them on pre-order. Jared has no idea what is available in this pack. Jared opens the first box. The first pack is opened. He shows off the cards. He has seen a bunch of commons frequently. He focuses on the less common cards. Jared sees his first rare - Drana's Chosen. The second pack is opened. He finds the Ancient Crab. The crabs will mess you up! He hasn't seen the Walker of the Wastes before. He discusses the Dread Defiler. The third pack is opened. Jared mentions how he uses a red-blue deck. He looks at the fourth pack. Dazzling Reflection cost Jared a game in the pre-release pack. It is mean. Jared is asked in the chat if he has played with boogie2988. He has played with him twice at Retropalooza. He moves on to the next pack. Jared is surprised at the Ayli Eternal Pilgrim card. He likes it a lot. The next pack is opened. Jared hasn't seen anything crazy yet that he would use in his deck. Comparative Analysis sucks unless you are playing with a giant. Jared finally gets Wastes - they are supposed to be commons! Jared focuses on Overwhelming Denial. Another pack is opened. He notices the Flare Drone and it isn't bad. He sees Thought-Knot Seer, and thinks it is one of the more wanted cards at the moment. He has a reflective Slaughter Drone. Jared points out that he has only just begun as he opens another pack. Cliffhaven Vampire is super mean in two-headed giant. When it worked, it was great. General Tazzi is his first mythic rare. You win if you have this card in a 5 colored deck! Jared hates playing a 5 color deck - he doesn't even like a 3 color deck. He looks into another pack. Canopy Gorger sucks! The card is garbage, and he tosses it. Gravity Negator is also mean. Jared shows that there are still plenty of boosters to go! Jared tried using Strider Harness in his deck, but didn't get a chance to use it. He feels that it will be pretty useful. He focuses on the Eldrazi Displacer. It's ability is dumb, but can be used in certain situations. Jared thinks the Hedron Alignment is hilarious, and he wants to see a deck based around it. If you have four in specific positions, you win the game! Jared used to hold on to the wrappers - they were weirdly enjoyable. Jared hasn't seen Iona's Blessing before. He finds it to be neat. Visions of Brutality hasn't been seen before either. He focuses on Mina and Denn, Wildborn. This would be very mean in a Landfall deck. He finds a card that isn't even a token! He tears it up and throws it away! Jared finds more Wastes! Rolling Waters is expensive to use. Jared played against someone with an Endbringer. Jared continues to separate his Wastes. He focuses on the Embodiment of Fury. Matter Reshaper is awesome. People in the chat say that it is a value card. Jared's favorite color to play is blue. Oath of Chandra sucks. Jared hates this card! Jared groans before revealing a shiny Containment Membrane and plays with it! Jared is excited to see another Ancient Crab! He sees a Canopy Gorger and tears it up in anger! Jared is surprised at how powerful Captain's Claw is. Jared knows someone who would like this card. Jared finds another Ancient Crab! Another Canopy Gorger appears. Jared always gets excited by the crab, only to be disappointed when he sees the Gorger immediately afterwards! Yet another Canopy Gorger appears. Jared has not seen the Sphinx of the final Word before. Jared considers playing him. It is fairly expensive though. Jared looks at the Reaver Drone, and it isn't as good as its white equivalent. Fall of the Titans can be super powerful. Jared finds a shiny Warper Wail. Someone asks what Canopy Gorger actually does. Jared explains why it sucks. It's expensive and doesn't do anything. Jared checks out the Beare of Silence. It isn't bad and it is fairly cheap. There is a shiny Wooded Bastion. This is one of the rarest cards! Jared decides to do this right, and plays a horn! Jared will put this card in a very special place. Jared doesn't own any sleeves, so everyone gets to yell at him. He puts it back in the wrapping and bumps his camera. He puts it aside, promising that he knows where to put it. Jared likes the Stormchaser Mage. Jared finds Kozilek's Return, another mythic rare. It is a mean card. The chat tell him it is another money card! Jared points out the Cinder Hellion, which is worth more than the Canopy Gorger for less mana! Jared has a shiny Saddleback Lagac. Jared is worried that he will get a foil Canopy Gorger with his luck! He opens another pack, to find another Ancient Crab! Jared can't wait to make his crab deck! Jared finds the Pyromancer's Assault - another mean card. Jared likes the Seed Guardian. Jared thinks about using the Prophet of Distortion. Jared focuses on the Oath of Jace, and it isn't all that great. He has a shiny Mountain. Jared is disappointed. Jared finds Zendikar Resurgent. It is very strong, but very expensive. Jared tries to work out how he could play it. Someone points out that a card is drawn when it attacks. Jared likes the Jori En, Ruin Diver. There is a shiny Goblin Dark-Dwellers. This is his third Goblin Dark-Swellers foil! It is a good card, but they are passing them out! Jared finds that the card he already has has a different image on it. Jared apologizes for not knowing they were different! Jared wants a foil crab! Jared is shocked when he reads about the Gladchart Cavalry. Jared doesn't like playing green because it is too slow, and costs a lot of mana. The box is almost empty now. He sees an Ancient Crab and a Wastes. Reality Smasher doesn't impress Jared, but re-reads the card and find that it is worthwhile. Jared finds a shiny Visions of Brutality. He shakes it around. Munda's Vanguard is mean for ally decks. Austin has been texting Jared the whole time saying how nice his ally cards are! Oath of Gideon has a good enchanchment. Jared would actually use this card. Jared is up to the last pack, and can feel the foil crab! He gets a Wastes. Jared wouldn't mind doing an artifact ally deck. The first booster box is empty. He shows off all his cards. He prepares to open the second box in the next box - he's hoping for the foil crab! Category:Videos